darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Dawn in the City of Lights
As the moon rose to it's peak, a small figure walked the cobble stone streets of the old city. The glow of Paris stretched across the city illuminating many parts but leaving just as many in shadow. In the light it could be seen that the figure walking the streets alone was a little girl, no more than twelve, with long red pig-tails but in the dark she looked no more than prey for the man following her. Oddly though, the girl took a turn down an alley making herself an even more inviting target. Once she was deep into the narrow passage she stopped walking. The man walked right up to her, a movement that only accentuate the differences between the two: on the one had there stood a small, fragile looking child and behind her stood a tall full grown man. The man said with an obviously sinister intent, "Are you all right little girl? It's quite late for a child to be wandering the streets alone." In a soft monotone voice, the girl replied, "I just finished shooting for the film tonight and after I got back to the hotel I decided to take a walk." The man's slight shock at this information quickly turned into intrigue, "Oh so you are an actor, how fascinating! But a pretty little actor such as yourself shouldn't be out so late, you need to get your rest. Allow me to escort you home." As he made a move for her hand she put it in her pocket and said, "That's quite alright, I'll be fine on my own and besides you'll be dead before I get back." The girl then lifted her hand out of her pocket and revealed to be holding some marbles. The man annoyed at the her statement was about to grab her when all of a sudden she began to glow blue. The man was initially taken aback by this but quickly remembered what a blue aura signified. The little girl, for the first time, turned her head around to face the man and revealed to him a pair of glowing red eyes. The man began to run away but he was too slow. The girl dropped the marbles she was holding and as soon as they touched the ground they sped across the ground at speed equivalent to bullets and spinning at the same rate. Two pierced through the back of each foot while the others ricocheted off of the walls of the adjacent buildings and right through his body. After a few seconds of this, the girl stopped her assault. By this time he already looked as though he had been gunned down by a mob. Unfortunately for him, death was not about to come quickly. Broken and bleeding upon the ground the man began to beg the girl, "Please, don't let me die like this!" The girl considered his request for a moment and then said, "You are right, I shouldn't let you die like this. Even though you are mortally injured, humans have been known to preform amazing feats of stamina in their last moments of life and you may manage to tell someone of me." The man nodded frantically, "That's right, I could tell!" "So I guess I have no choice," she said as she picked up the marbles now at her feet. She took two marbles and flicked them through his hands, two more through his eyes and one through his throat. "Now you shall not be able to tell or write about me." The little girl stood there and watched the man dying for a few moments before she said out of the blue, "Is that what you wanted to see, my contract." A figure stepped from the shadows of a building, clapping at the girl, while jumping down from the single story shop. "I already knew what you contract was, but I decided seeing it in action would be good, so I knew what I'd be dealing with," said this new figure, who wore a dark overcoat, most likely ment to hide whatever equipment was on him. He looked down at the man who was still in obvious agony, and with a swift movement, pulled out a revolver and shot him through the brain, finally ending his pain. The girl didn't even flinch as the bullet punctured his head and the blood flowed along the stone. As she continued to stare at the blood she continued to talk to the new-comer, "Is there something else?" The figure looked at her with calm eyes, "It depends on how you look at it I suppose; I'm checking out your power level, and getting a feel for the power of contractors in the area." "So, do you mean to say you wish to fight me?" The figure shrugged, "Only if you decide its best for me to not know your name Alice..." Alice finally turned around to face the man, "It makes no difference to me whether you know my name or not. If I was concerned then I wouldn't of become an actor. Well if that's all you have then ..." as she began to walk towards the ally entrance. "...and if you decide me having a lead on the Heaven's Gate is fine too." Alice stopped and sighed, "Heaven's Gate is not my concern but If you want to fight then say so. I really despise those who play games with their words and don't actually say what they mean." She then turned around and once again looked at him with empty unwavering eyes, "Or is it you want me to attack you first because you have some twisted self-important ideal of yourself and believe you have complete mastery over everything." The figure sighed, "Nah, just realize SIN might not be a secret for long, and if you aren't careful, you might end up falling with them." She turned back around to face the empty street and away from him, "Thank you for the advise, I shall take it into consideration in my future actions." And once again Alice began to walk away. Then the figure walked in the other direction, and with but a whisper, so that even Alice could barely hear he said, "The Harbinger... is back..." Alice tensed up slightly at his words but when she peered over her shoulder at where the man once stood he was gone. She paused for a moment and reflected upon what she just heard but then she continued out of the ally and onto the streets lit by the breaking glow of dawn. ---- The next day Alice heard from a radio: In other news, a man wanted dead or alive for the deaths of 30 victims has finally been brought to justice, but not by the local police. The man was discovered in a secluded apartment, killed minutes before authorities. He was killed with the same MO of the notorious Harbinger from a few years back, and government officials have been brought to the scene because of the possible return of this killer... Alice fiddled around with the cup she was holding as she listened to the report. As she was thinking and listening she glowed blue as she did every morning. She set the cup on the counter and set off to prepare herself for the filming that day. Meanwhile, the Harbinger stared down at Paris from the Eifel Tower, a truely magnificent view. As he thought about the other night he stared at where the police were clearly still marking evidence at the crime scene from earlier. He chuckled, you haven't managed to find me for over 3 years, I doubt you'll get me now. He hopped off the spire of the tower, a place where no normal person would dare stand for a long period of time. As he fell; no one noticed, especially when he never hit the ground. Category:Site-Wide Continuality